Bella's Cold
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Bella gets sick and Edward nurses her back to health. fluffy Bella and Edward. One-shot. read and review please. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Edward Cullen Stephenie Meyer does, and she owns Bella too and Alice. And I don't own Juno either.**_

_**A/N: Hope you like this. Please review! Enjoy!**_

_**Bella's Cold**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I woke up feeling a little weird but I ignored it as I got ready to go to Edward's for the day. I was pulling my hair into a ponytail when I heard Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway. I quickly grabbed my hoodie and my bag before all but flying down the stairs. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table looking like a God as usual. Before I was even off the stairs he was in front of me. _

"_Are you ready to go Love?" He asked in his usual velvet smooth voice._

"_Yeah," I said as I hugged him._

"_Ok let's go then," He said as he hugged me back then scooped me up in his arms._

"_Hey put me down, I have to lock up," I whined._

_He smiled his crooked smile then set me down._

"_Are you feeling ok, Bella?" Edward asked eying me with concern, "you feel a little warmer than usual."_

"_Yeah," I mumbled, trying to hide my face so he wouldn't catch on my lie._

"_Bella..." Edward said in his 'I know you're lying' tone._

"_Fine I feel a little weird, but we're just going to hang out at your house so I'll be fine, honest," I said looking him straight in the eye._

"_Ok, but you have to tell me if you start to feel unwell, alright?" He said as his eyes started to smoulder, daring me to disagree._

"_Ok," I mumbled, trying to remember to breathe._

_Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed out the door. I locked the dead bolt before we walked down the driveway and got into the Volvo._

_I didn't realize how bad I felt until Edward was carrying me into the house._

"_Edward, why are you carrying me?" I mumbled into his chest tiredly, "I can walk."_

"_Bella, you fell asleep during the 5 minute drive here and I can feel you have a fever," Edward said softly, "just rest, I'll take you up to my room and you can sleep for a while."_

"_Ok," I mumbled, too tired to argue with him._

_I heard Esme ask if I was ok as we walked in the door. Edward told her I was sick and I felt her cool hand on my forehead._

"_I hope you feel better sweetie," She said as she kissed my forehead._

_Edward whispered something to her then I felt him walking up the stairs. Edward laid me down on the bed and pulled the comforter up to my chin. He sat down on the edge of the bed and softly stroked my cheek._

"_How are you feeling, Love?" He asked with concern laced in his tone._

"_Tired and too warm," I mumbled into the pillow._

"_Anything else?" He asked in the same concerned tone._

_I swallowed and realized my throat was dry and sore. I told him so and he let a worried sigh slide past his lips._

"_I'll go get you a glass of water, you try to sleep," He said softly._

_Edward disappeared and I rolled over onto my tummy and clung to a pillow before burying my face in it. Edward reappeared a few seconds later and gently rubbed my back._

"_Would you like some water?" He asked softly._

_I nodded and sat up only to lie back down on the pillow as my head swam. Edward all but threw the glass of water onto the night stand and freaked out. _

"_Bella, are you ok?" He asked in a panic._

"_Yeah, just a little dizzy," I said as I tried to smile reassuringly at him._

_He gently pulled me into his arms and close to his chest._

"_Here," He said as he held the glass, he had picked up again, up to my lips, "drink some water then I'll lay with you and you can try to sleep."_

"_Ok," I said before lifting my hands up to grasp the glass and take a few small sips of water. Once I was done I gave the glass back and curled into Edward's soothingly cool chest._

_I felt Edward move to set the glass down on the table beside the bed before slowly moving so we were lying on the bed. I snuggled as close as I could to Edward and tried to rest my forehead on his chest to cool it down. Edward started gently stroking my cheek._

_I tried to sleep but I couldn't breathe through my nose so I had to shift away from Edward's chest so I could breathe. Edward let me roll then pulled me close to him again._

"_What's wrong, Love?" Edward asked in concern as he continued to stroke my cheek._

"_My nose is all stuffy," I mumbled, moving so my back was flat against Edward's chest._

_Edward muttered something too low for me to hear and before I could blink Esme was at the door._

"_Do you need something, honey?" Esme asked sweetly._

"_Can you sit with Bella while I go track down a humidifier for her, please?" Edward said as he gently released me and sat up. _

_I started to sit up with him when a coughing fit hit me. Edward was beside me in an instant. Once I could breathe again I sat up and held my throat._

"_Ow," I whimpered as I leaned against Edward's chest._

_Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap._

"_Esme is going to sit with you while I get a humidifier and some tea, ok?" He said softly and he kissed my forehead._

_I nodded._

_Edward gracefully got off the bed and set me back down gently. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead before leaving to collect the items he needed._

_Esme moved closer to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on her shoulder and pressed my forehead to the side of her cool neck. She gently pulled me into her lap and started rubbing my back soothingly. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep when another coughing fit hit me._

_When I finally stopped coughing I leaned my head back on Esme's shoulder. I felt like crying, I hated being sick. Esme seems to sense how I was feeling and gently hugged me a little tighter._

"_It's ok sweetie," She said softly as she rubbed my back._

_That was all I needed, I hugged Esme and started crying on her shoulder. She just hugged me and rubbed my back as she whispered comfortingly until I was finished crying._

"_Do you feel better, Sweetie?" Esme asked softly._

"_No," I mumbled raspily, "my throat hurts, I'm too hot and I'm tired."_

"_Try to sleep, Edward will be here when you wake up," Esme said softly as she stroked my hair._

"_Ok," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to relax._

_**Edward's POV**_

_I was making Bella's tea when I finally heard her breathing slow and a soft snore start up. I sighed and plugged the kettle in before heading off to hunt down a humidifier. I searched all over the house and came up annoyingly empty handed. _

_I walked back into the kitchen and poured the hot water into a mug and threw a tea bag in. I picked up the mug and headed back to my room. I walked in and set the mug on my nightstand then whispered to Esme that I was going to talk to Alice, she nodded and I walked out of the room. As soon as I was in the hall and the door was closed I called Alice. She was in front of me the second I said her name._

"_Do you need something?" Alice asked in her musical voice._

"_I need you to go shopping for me," I said calmly._

"_For what?" She asked, looking at me curiously._

"_A humidifier, for Bella, She's got a cold," I explained, "I can hear how congested she is."_

_I watched as Alice cocked her head and concentrated for a second._

"_I can hear it too," She said in a worried tone, "are you going to stay here or do you want me to take it to her house?"_

"_Um..." I thought about that for a second, "drop it off at her house, we should be there by the time you're finished."_

"_Alright, tell Bella to feel better, for me," Alice said before she danced down the stairs toward the garage. _

_I watched her leave then turned and walked back into my room. _

_Bella was awake again and in the middle of a coughing fit. I was by her side in 2 seconds. Once she stopped coughing Esme transferred her into my arms and I pulled her close. _

"_Love, I think I should take you home," I whispered into her hair._

"_Charlie isn't home," Bella mumbled sleepily._

"_I know, I'll take care of you," I assured her as I stroked her cheek._

"_Ok," Bella said as she closed her eyes and snuggled into my chest._

_I stood up and look down at Bella._

"_Do you think you can walk Love," I asked softly._

_The only reply I got was a snore as Bella snuggled into my chest. I smiled at how cute she is when she sleeps. I walked down the stairs at normal speed. By the time I got to the bottom of the stairs Esme was beside me holding a bag. She handed it to me and smiled her motherly smile._

"_I gathered a few things for Bella," She said smiling, "there's some tea and a few other things."_

_Esme kissed Bella's forehead and placed her hand lovingly on my cheek before saying good bye. I smiled at her then headed for the garage._

_I walked over to my Volvo and opened the passenger door and attempted to place Bella in the car, but she had other plans. She clung to my shirt and whimpered._

"_Bella, love, let go please," I said softly, "you're fine, just let me set you down and I'll take you home then we can cuddle again."_

"_Wha...?" Bella mumbled, waking up a little. _

"_Let go please, I can't drive with you in my lap," I said softly._

_Bella let go and I set her down and buckled her in. I closed the door softly and she curled toward the window. I ran around to the driver's side and got in then started the car and backed out of the garage._

_We were pulling up in front of Bella's house 5 minutes later. I parked my Volvo in the driveway then carried Bella into the house and up to her room. I tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. I was walking out the door when she woke up._

"_Edward..." Bella mumbled sleepily._

"_Yes, Love," I said as I walked over to the bed._

"_My throat hurts and I'm too hot," She whimpered._

"_I know love, I'm going to make you some tea and then I'll sit with you," I said as I stroked her cheek._

"_Ok,"_

_Bella closed her eyes and almost instantly fell back asleep._

_I walked down the stairs and filled the kettle up with water then plugged it in. I walked over to the table and started to go thru the bag Esme had packed for Bella. There was some tea, a couple instant ice packs, some Tylenol and a pair of cotton pyjamas that Alice had bought a month or so ago. There were a few more things but nothing useful right now. I put one of the tea bags in a mug and set it by the kettle then went to the washroom to search for a thermometer._

_Once I tracked down the thermometer I went back to the kitchen and made Bella's tea then grabbed the bag and the tea and headed back to Bella's room. I walked in and set the tea and thermometer on Bella's nightstand then sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Love, Alice sent some nice light pyjamas for you, do you want to change?" I asked softly._

"_I don't think I can do it by myself," Bella mumbled._

"_If you will be more comfortable, I'll help you change," I said softly as I stroked her cheek._

"_Ok," Bella mumbled as she tried to sit up._

_I gently pulled her upright then turned to grab the pyjamas I had set down on the bed. I turned back to Bella and moved to unzip her sweater. I gently slipped it off her shoulders and set it on the bed._

"_Bella I need you to lift up your arms," I said softly._

_Bella lifted her arms up about halfway and I gently lifted her shirt over her head. I slipped the tank top, from the pyjama set, over her head before gently lowering her arms back to her sides._

"_Ok, do you think you can stand up so I can change your pants?" I asked as I started stroking her cheek again._

"_I think so," Bella said sleepily._

_I gently picked her up and set her down on her feet. She teetered a little but got her balance. When she was steady I released her then crouched down so I could unbutton her jeans and slide them off her hips. She held my shoulders as she stepped out of her jeans and into the pyjama bottoms. I pulled the waist band up to her hips then picked her up and sat down on the bed._

"_Thanks," Bella mumbled sleepily as she closed her eyes and started to dose off._

"_How about you drink some tea then I'll lay on the bed with you, ok," I said as I started gently rubbing her arm._

"_Ok,"_

_I leaned over and picked up the mug then handed it to Bella. She took a few sips then handed it back. I set it down on the nightstand again then stood up and tucked Bella back into her bed. I picked up the thermometer then sat back on the edge of the bad. _

"_Love, can you open your mouth so I can take your temperature?" I asked as I placed a hand on her forehead._

_Bella opened her mouth enough for me to slide the thermometer under her tongue. I stroked her cheek lovingly until it beeped. The thermometer read 101.4, which wasn't great but better than I thought it would be. I set the thermometer back on the nightstand and was about to cuddle up with Bella when I heard Alice's car turned onto the street._

"_Love, Alice is here with your humidifier, I'll be right back," I said as I kissed Bella's forehead before leaving to get the door._

_**Bella's POV**_

_I couldn't even tell Edward had left the room until I felt Alice's hand on my forehead._

"_Hey Bella, are you feeling any better?" Alice asked softly, though is sounded like she was singing._

_I shook my head but leaned into Alice's hand a little._

"_Where's Edward?" I all but whispered._

"_He's setting up the humidifier I brought for you; it'll help you breathe better," Alice explained softly, still singing._

_I slowly sat up and wrapped my arms around Alice's middle then pressed my forehead to her chest._

"_I'm too hot," I whined._

_Alice moved so she could pull me into her lap and wrap her arms around me. She started stroking my hair and placed a hand on the back of my neck to cool me down._

_I was just starting to feel better when I started coughing. I tried to curl into myself and away from Alice, she started rubbing my back. When I could breathe I mumbled for Alice to hand me my tea. She handed it to me and I took a couple sips then handed it back. Alice took the mug from me and I leaned back against her and took a few deep breaths, thinking I was done coughing, until my breath caught in my throat and I started coughing again._

_It took a few minutes but I finally stopped coughing. My throat burned and my chest ached. I leaned back against Alice's chest and whimpered. Alice handed me back my tea and I took a few sips then closed my eyes._

_I didn't realize Edward had walked into the room again until I heard the humidifier humming and felt his cool hand on my cheek. Alice handed me over to Edward and I snuggled into his chest. _

"_I'll see you later Bella, hope you feel better," Alice all but sang as she kissed my cheek before leaving._

"_I'm too hot," I mumbled._

"_I'll cuddle up with you and maybe you can sleep," Edward said softly as he gently laid me down on the bed then instantly lay down beside me._

_I curled into Edward's chest and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. I snuggled as close as I could until I started coughing again. Edward pulled me up to a sitting position and rubbed my back until I stopped._

"_Ow," I whispered when I could kinda breathe._

"_I know love," Edward said softly as he handed me my tea, "drink some tea then we'll lie back down and hopefully the humidifier will help you breathe a little better."_

_I took a few sips then handed it back and lay down. Edward set my tea on the night stand then lay down beside me with his chest flush against my back. I sighed and closed my eyes._

_**Edward's POV**_

_As Bella slept I could feel her temperature going down. I finally relaxed a little and started stroking her cheek again. Bella rolled onto her stomach then turned toward me and pressed her forehead to my chest. She'd done this before and it meant she wanted me to lay on my back so she could sleep on my chest, so I rolled so I was on my back and Bella put her head on my chest and slung her arm over my stomach. I tucked one of my arms under my head then pulled Bella a little closer with the other before continuing to stroke her cheek._

_**Bella's POV**_

_I woke up feeling a little better. My fever was gone, which was probably thanks to sleeping cuddled up to Edward's chest, and I could breathe through my nose again. My throat was still sore but not quite as bad. The only annoying thing that had developed was a persistent throbbing in behind my eyes. _

_Edward smiled down at me as I opened my eyes._

"_Are you feeling better Love?" He asked softly in his velvet voice._

"_Kind of," I mumbled as I slowly sat up and stretched._

_Edward eyed me with a suspicious look._

"_My fever is gone and my nose isn't stuffed but I have a headache now," I said as I rubbed my temple, "it's not that bad though, just annoying."_

"_You should try to eat something," Edward said softly, "do you have any requests?"_

"_I think I can live with some simple chicken soup," I said smiling in Edward's direction._

"_Ok," Edward said as he kissed my forehead before disappearing from the bed and reappearing by the door, "You try to get some more rest, love."_

"_But I'm not tired anymore, Edward, can't I just sit on the couch and watch a movie?" I whined._

_Edward looked me up and down, assessing if I was well enough to leave my bed._

"_Ok, but only if you let me carry you to the couch," He said as he walked back over to the bed._

_I looked into his eyes to see if that agreement was loose and when I discovered I wasn't leaving the bed unless I was carried I agreed. Edward scooped me up and headed downstairs. _

_He gently set me on the couch and disappeared only to reappear with my comforter 2 seconds later. He gently wrapped me up then smiled._

"_Which movie do you want to watch?" He asked sweetly._

"_I don't know, surprise me," I said quietly, as not to irritate my still sensitive throat._

_Edward put __Juno __into the DVD player then kissed my forehead before heading to the kitchen. _

_I cuddled into my comforter and fell asleep before the movie was more than 5 minutes in._

_**Edward's POV**_

_I heard Bella's breathing slow as she fell asleep. I continued to make her soup, deciding to make it from scratch instead of opening up a can. In 5 seconds I had everything cut and a pot on the stove. I followed a recipe I had found and slowed down to normal speed so Bella could sleep a little longer before I woke her up to eat something._

_Taking my time the way I did it took me about 45 minutes to make Bella's soup. I ladled some into a bowl then grabbed a spoon and walked gracefully into the living room at human speed._

_I set the bowl on the coffee table then sat on the edge of the couch and gentle stroked Bella's cheek._

"_Love, time to wake up," I said softly as I let my hand rest on her cheek._

_Bella stirred a bit and her eyes fluttered open. _

"_Huh?" She mumbled sleepily._

"_Time to wake up, I made you some soup," I said softly with a smile._

"_It smells good," Bella said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes._

_She leaned over to reach for the bowl but I caught her hands and gently moved them to her lap._

"_You're still sick Love, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself," I said with the smile that dazzled her._

_I picked up the bowl and dipped the spoon into it. Once I had a nice spoonful of soup I blew on it to cool it a little then brought it to Bella's lips. She gave me an annoyed look then opened her mouth and let me feed her. We continued this until Bella had had enough and the bowl was half empty. I took the bowl into the kitchen and washed it then put it in the cupboard. I put the rest of the soup in a container and put it into the fridge then washed the pot and put it away before returning to the living room where Bella was sitting on the couch._

_Bella was asleep again when I walked into the living room. I walked over to the couch and gently scooped her up and headed for her bedroom. _

_Once I had snugly tucked Bella into bed I headed to the kitchen to do some dishes, to pass the time. I was half way down the stairs when my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID before answering._

"_Alice?"_

"_Hi Edward, are you with Bella right now?" Alice asked urgently._

"_No, I was headed to the kitchen, why?" I asked, worried that Alice had seen something horrible._

"_Oh I just saw her get a bit of an upset stomach, so I thought I'd let you know and save you the mess," Alice said in her bell like voice, "tell Bella I hope she feels better soon."_

"_Ok, and thanks," I said before hanging up and heading back up to Bella's room._

_I crawled onto the bed beside Bella and pulled her close. Bella snuggled close to my chest for a while before she finally woke up._

"_Love, how does your stomach feel?" I asked softly._

"_Ok I guess, why?" Bella asked thru a yawn._

"_Alice saw you getting sick and called to warn me, she also says she hopes you feel better soon," I said before kissing her forehead._

"_Now that you mention it my tummy does feel a little weird," Bella said quietly._

"_Do you think some ginger ale would help?" I asked softly._

"_Yeah, there's some in the fridge," Bella said as she yawned again._

"_Ok, I'll go get you a glass, you try to sleep," I said as I slide out from beside her and off the bed. I bent over a placed a soft kiss on Bella's forehead before sprinting down the stairs at my normal vampire pace._

_I had Bella's ginger ale and was back up by her bed in about 5 seconds. When Bella saw me walk into the room she slowly sat up. I sat down on the edge of the bed and handed her the glass._

"_Only drink a little," I said softly, "too much will upset your stomach."_

_Bella nodded then took a few small sips of ginger ale before handing it back to me._

"_Edward," Bella whined, "my head still hurts."_

"_Do you want something for it or do you want to try and sleep it off?" I asked softly._

_Bella shrugged and started rubbing her temples._

"_How bad is it Love?" I asked as I moved her hands and started rubbing my thumbs over Bella's forehead._

"_Well when you're doing that it's a 2 but otherwise it's a 5," Bella half mumbled half sighed._

"_How about you try and sleep," I said as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Bella's forehead._

"_Ok," Bella said as she curled up under her comforter._

_I lay down beside her and she curled into my chest._

_**Bella's POV**_

_I cuddled into Edward's chest and was going to fall asleep when my stomach churned. I rolled away from Edward and all but crawled to the bathroom. Edward was by my side holding my hair out of the way as I leaned over the toilet and throw up the soup he had made me. _

_Once I was done I leaned back on Edward. He pulled me close to his chest then stood up and grabbed the cloth from beside the sink. He ran it under warm water then rung it out and gently wiped the sweat from my forehead then the remnants of soup from my lips. He set the cloth back on the counter then gently cupped my cheek._

"_How is your stomach, Love?" He asked softly. _

_I shrugged and snuggled closer to his chest._

"_Sweetheart, I can't help if I don't know," He said as he stroked my cheek._

"_I'm not going to get sick again," I all but whispered into his chest, "I'm tired."_

"_Ok," _

_Edward kissed my forehead then left the bathroom and headed for my bedroom. He gently tucked me into bed then crawled in beside me. I snuggled close to his chest again and he wrapped his arms around me._

"_I'm sorry I threw up the soup you made me," I mumbled into his chest, starting to sniffle._

"_Bella, Don't cry," Edward said as he rubbed my back, "it's ok; it's not your fault."_

_I just sniffled and curled closer into his chest then let the tears flow without trying to stop them. Edward just pulled me close and rubbed my back until I stopped crying. _

_I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I turned to reach for a Kleenex but Edward already had one held to my nose. I went to take it from him but he shook his head. I gave in and let him help me blow my nose then laid back down. Edward threw the tissue out then lay down beside me and gently pulled me close. I snuggled close and fell asleep._

_**4 Hours later**_

_I woke up feeling a lot better. I was also aware that I was in need of a shower. I looked up at Edward and smiled._

"_Hey Love, How was your nap?" Edward asked softly as he started stroking my cheek._

"_Good," I said as I sat up and stretched, "I'm feeling almost 100%."_

"_How is your head?" Edward asked as he sat up beside me._

"_All better," I said as I flashed him a huge smile._

"_Good," He said with a smile of approval, "How is your stomach?"_

"_It feels good," I replied, "But there's one thing that's bugging me."_

"_What is it?" Edward asked in concern._

"_I need a shower," I said as I gave him my best pleading pout._

"_I don't know Bella, What if you fall in the shower," Edward said trying to convince me._

"_Can I shower if I make it quick and let u stand right outside the bathroom door the entire time, and give u full permission to come in if you think it necessary?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes at him, "Please Edward, Please, I feel icky."_

"_I guess," He said with a sigh, "but you have to promise to be extra careful and be quick, and if you feel sick again call me."_

"_Ok, deal."_

_I got off the bed started gathering my toiletries. Edward followed behind me as close as possible. Once I had my stuff I headed out of the room and grabbed a towel out of the closet before walking into the bathroom._

"_Remember, be quick and call me if you need me, I'll be right outside," Edward said as I turned to close the door._

"_I know," I said smiling reassuringly before closing the door._

_I set my stuff down on the counter then turned on the shower. I made sure the water was just right before siding out of my pyjamas and climbing carefully into the shower. I massaged my shampoo into my hair then rinsed and ran some conditioner through, I twisted my hair into a bun and tucked the end in so it would stay then washed my face and lathered up with body wash before rinsing everything off. I savoured the hot water until I heard Edward pounding on the door._

"_Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked franticly._

"_Yeah," I said with a sigh, "I was just enjoying the hot water, but I'm getting out now."_

_I turned off the water and carefully climbed out of the shower. I towelled myself off then got my pyjamas on. I towel my hair dry then ran a brush thru it. I brushed my teeth then opened the door. Before I could step out of the bathroom Edward had me in his arms._

"_Do you feel better, Love?" Edward asked softly as he buried his nose in my hair._

"_Yeah," I said as I smiled up at him, "What time is it?"_

"_Around 10 am," Edward said calmly._

"_What?!" I Screeched, "Charlie... You... Sleeping... Night..."_

_I didn't finish because I was hyperventilating._

"_Bella, Calm down, Breathe," Edward said as he held my face gently, "Charlie stayed in La Push last night, He called and said he was going to sleepover at Billy's house because, he said they were going fishing early but he sounded like ha had had one too many beer's. I told him you were sick and that we had it covered. He's coming home tomorrow night."_

_I started breathing normally and relaxed. Once Edward saw that I had calmed down he pulled me close. I pulled away and looked at his face._

_  
"I'm kind of hungry," I said softly, "can I have some more soup."_

"_Of course Love," Edward said with an adorable crooked smile._

_Edward took my hand gently and we headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I sat down at the table while Edward took the leftover soup out of the fridge and poured some into a bowl then put it in the microwave and set it for 1 minute. When the microwave beeped he brought the bowl and a spoon over to the table and set it down in front of me. I was about to start eating but he gently picked me up and sat down on my chair then set me in his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into him then started slowly eating my soup._

_I emptied my bowl then leaned back on Edward. He softly kissed my cheek and I smiled._

"_Thanks so much for taking care of me," I said softly as I turned and hugged Edward tightly._

_Edward hugged me back and kissed the top of my head._

"_You're welcome Love," He said softly, "I wouldn't have had it any other way."_

_I kissed him and snuggled into his chest. We sat like that for hours and I could have sat there with him forever._


End file.
